Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure, for example, relates to wireless communication systems, and more particularly to page transmission and response in systems which may utilize multiple concurrent radio access technologies for wireless communications with a mobile device
Description of the Related Art
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code-division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time-division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency-division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency-division multiple access (OFDMA) systems.
By way of example, a wireless multiple-access communication system may include a number of base stations, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, otherwise known as mobile devices and/or user equipment (mobile device). A base station may communicate with mobile devices on downlink channels (e.g., for transmissions from a base station to a mobile device) and uplink channels (e.g., for transmissions from a mobile device to a base station).
In some wireless networks, a mobile device may be capable of supporting multiple radio access technologies (RATs) concurrently, and/or multiple different connections for a same RAT using different frequency bands. For example, a mobile device may simultaneously transmit data over a wireless local area network (WLAN) link and a Long Term Evolution (LTE) link. Similarly, a mobile device may have multiple concurrent LTE links that operate at different frequencies. A particular RAT may be selected for certain communications based on any of a number of factors, including, for example, bandwidth of the RAT and/or a type of service that is being provided for using the wireless communications (e.g., data service, real time audio streaming, etc.). When the network initiates a service to a mobile device, the network may initiate a paging procedure in which a paging transmission is sent to the mobile device to indicate that communications are to be initiated.